The Psycho of Vault 111
by Sharayde
Summary: Jade. That very name is why raiders attack anyone they see. They want to get the most out of life before Jade gets her vengeance. But why? What could they have done to her that would cause that level of fear?
Hi guys! I saw someone writing a Fallout 4 story, so I decided to write one up for my Fallout 4 character, so here it is!

BEWARE! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! Also, dark themes, rape, swearing, and violence, all good stuff!

Rate, Review, all that good stuff! Thanks!

(P.S. an asterisk, *, means thoughts. So, an example is *Wow , she is smoking hot tonight*. Something they think but don't actually say.)

Minor Spoilers for several characters and locations, nothing that'd totally ruin the game. I'll try to make sure I only mention characters that are from side-quests or are totally irrelevant to the plot.

\- Kessler's Perspective

"Jade!"

Kessler yelled out, searching the entirety of Bunker Hill trying to find the mysterious figure that stalked in during the night and bought some apparently useless supplies.

"Jade! Get out here! I need to speak with you!"

Kessler called out time and time again, before climbing the Obelisk to try to spot her anywhere nearby. After a brief scan of the area brought up nothing but the oncoming problem, she rushes back down the stairs, a few at a time, desperate to find the woman before she left, silently praying that she hadn't already gone.

As she lands at the base of the stairs, the ground shakes violently, and she almost flies straight into a deathly pale woman with a stitched throat, scars coating her face, and eyes that look normal at a glance, but upon close inspection have blood red Irises. Her clothing, a patchwork mixture of leather and metal, covered her entirely, except for her left arm, left exposed to reveal barbed-wire criss-crossed across her arm tightly, where every move caused faint trickles of blood to seep out. Her snow-white hair, acting as a veil over her face, was doing a great job of covering some of the scars plaguing her face.

"Oh, Jade, there you are, I've been running all over trying to find you."

"Well, I'm here now. Why'd you need me?" Jade replied, her face betraying her no hint of emotion or even surprise that somebody had been looking for her.

"We've got trouble. I didn't want to have to ask you for help, but we need it! There's a behemoth nearby, it's Swan, or at least a Behemoth equipped exactly like it, which is improbable. Normally it just attacks anybody that goes to its pond on the other side of the river, but now it's coming here, surrounded by Super Mutants and Mutant Hounds. We need somebody to kill Swan while we distract the small fry. Can you help us?"

"No." was the only reply Jade gave.

"But…We really need your help! We heard you led the minutemen and we really need just somebody to help us!"

"No, I'm busy, go bother somebody else."

"You are the only one who can actually fight that monster though!"

"I know I am. So, here's what I'll do. Give me a reasonable discount on absolutely everything in Bunker Hill, and I'll go stop it. Jeez, if I knew Swan would bug me again, I would have put a Fat Man in its head. Even this discount thing isn't really worth the effort it'll take to get over there."

Jade, as many knew by now, had actually walked into Boston Common, with only a Pipe Pistol, and scared Swan into submission. And Swan was well known as the beast of Boston Common, killing anything that even goes close to it. But according to rumours which were…well, half true, she looked Swan in the eye with her blood red eyes, and said one word. Just one, measly word. And that was enough to get Swan to submit to her. Now, virtually everybody knows enough about her to stay out of the way. Anyone sane that is, as we all know that raiders are brain-dead pawns who attack anything, be it another, clearly better armed person, or a Mirelurk Queen, or a giant airship, or all 3 at once.

"We are unstoppable!" the arrogant cries of worthless brutes causes Jade to grimace at the idea of a Super Mutant actually beating her.

"So, do we have a deal? If not, I'll just be taking my leave. I'm sure you will be able to handle getting a few less caps from one customer, not so sure about handling a Super Mutant attack, as well as Swan and a load of Hounds. So, deal?"

"Yes! Oh, for the love of god please, just stop them!"

"Then I'm going to need this." She says, holding up a piece of random junk that Kessler couldn't recognise as anything but worthless junk.

"Um…sure, but why? What do you need it for?"

"It'd take too long to explain, even for me. The idea is simple but what I'm using it for is complex."

Then, taking her 10MM pistol in one hand and the device in her left, she leaps out over the fence, heading west.

"Wait, where's she going? Swan is off the other way." Old Man Stockton calls out to Kess, pondering her choice of direction when Swan is coming from the south/south-east.

"Either she is flanking Swan, or she has stolen some junk and left us to our fates."

\- Jade's Perspective

A few short minutes later, Jade sits atop Swans left shoulder, examining the device she just got, watching as Swan tramples the mutants around it, while Bunker Hill watches in awe.

"Ugh, you finally find some useful stuff, turns out it's already been stripped" Jade mutters under her breath, tossing away the now worthless device.

"You angry at device?"

"No Swan, only mildly ticked off that they already stripped this." ensuring that she uses words that keep Swan in the dark about how annoyed she is.

"…Ticked…Off?"

"A much milder version of anger. How you'd feel if you walked the wrong way for a minute before realising. Not long enough to really be annoying, but far enough that you feel…something, about the unfortunate circumstance."

"Hmm." Swan replies, looking more confused than before.

In honesty, she was feeling absolutely nothing, as had been conditioned into her, but she had to say something about how she was "feeling", or Swan would be suspicious. She had to hand it to Swan, it was actually pretty smart, for a Behemoth. Considering he worked out where she had came from in under a week, and with only subtle hints of a location he would have only the barest knowledge of, he was on the same level as some of the smarter humans still alive.

Rubbing her throat with her left arm, and touching her barbed wire with her right arm, she caught the eye of Kessler, who had the look of mild curiosity, but totally overwhelmed with fear as this Behemoth was walking very close to the Hill.

"I'm not even gonna begin to try to explain to her about this, so just walk past, drop me off, then go back to the pond. You know I won't let them hurt you without consequences."

After a brief exchange of gentle hugs, Swan lumbered off towards his pond for a bath, and with every step away, the earthquake-like rumbling tones down, and the Obelisk finally stops teetering. After Swan rounded a corner and waved, Jade wanders into the Obelisk, keen to climb up to the top, then climb out and onto the very top, as to not be disturbed again. As she steps inside, Kessler grabs her right hand, and practically drags her into a secluded area of the compound, with everybody staring and praying that they don't bury Kessler in the very near future.

"Ok, what the hell is going on? We give you a huge discount for killing that thing, and you let it walk up to the hill, drop you off, then walk back to its pond? And why did it kill its own kind, then treat you as a friend?!"

"Ok, first off, I never said I'd kill it. I specifically said I'd STOP it, implying that I'd make sure it doesn't attack the hill. Hey, on the side of that, I killed the ones that were going to attack the hill. Two, why would I not let it walk up to the hill to give me a lift back, after it promised me it wouldn't attack this place, and I even told you that it won't attack here unless I told it to."

"You have never once told me that it won't attack this place…have you?"

"Oh wait, that was the lardass, the Mayor of Diamond City, I told him that, and he seemed pretty pleased to give me Home Plate for a hefty amount of caps. He didn't seem to mind getting that piece of junk out of the way, and while he wasn't amazed at the concept of giving me a large portion of the treasury, he knew that pissing me off was a very bad idea, so that decision was made at speed. At least now you know, so don't bother me with it again." She says as she turns to head back to the obelisk, only to be grabbed on the left arm by Kessler.

"But, why was it so friendly with yo-"

"Take your hand off my arm."

"Why?" Kessler says while she looks down, to realise that she grabbed onto her left arm, the one bound in barbed wire.

"Let go. This is the last time I politely ask. Or would you rather I slice your arm off, fry it up, and feed it to you before decapitating you and presenting your head on a pike to the rest of this snivelling settlement, then go about filling this area with the severed heads and impaled bodies of the poor, poor people of Bunker Hill?"

Shocked by this description, Kessler immediately lets go of her arm, stumbling back a step and falling onto her back.

"Now, I'm going to need some way to prove to these traders that I have a discount, because, while I'm sure I can convince them, it'll probably stop them from trading for too long."

"Here! Take this! If you show it to a trader while they are here, they'll give you whatever discount you find appropriate. Now, please, don't hurt me or this settlement!" handing her a small piece of metal with an insignia that Jade couldn't recognise.

"Thanks. Now, I'll be off. Be seeing you soon." The last sentence said with a very forced grin, before dropping back into its standard position.

\- Narrator's Perspective

Jade, unphased by that encounter, as with any encounter, proceeds to walk back to Vault 111, stopping twice, once at a raider camp to pick up some supplies, then again at the Galleria to grab some weights for the lead that it contains. Once there, she rigs up her traps, then sends herself back down into the vault, relishing the darkness down in the tunnel.

Arriving at the entrance, she greets the imaginary scientists and guards that first greeted her there, remembering them as vividly as the remembers the day she was bound in nothing but barbed wire and tortured by those same people who greeted her on her first days outside of the vault.

\- Raider Leader's Perspective

"Hey there little missy, you lost?"

The raider at the front of his group called out to Jade, eyeing her up and down, taking note of exactly what she looked like.

"Not particularly. I just wish that this piece of junk wouldn't keep jamming!" she says as she pulls her MK14 EBR off her back and shows how the bolt consistently jams when it's pulled back.

"Hey, any of you guys any good at changing out the receivers in these weapons, I don't exactly need it for killing people, but without it I am not as efficient."

The raider leader took note of her as he slowly inches his way towards her, keeping a very close eye on the bolt of the weapon, to make sure that she wasn't tricking them.

*This is a young woman, can't be older than 20, with a semi-automatic military rifle. How in the holy hell did she even get that kind of hardware? And what's that, a Pip-Boy? We struck gold!*

"How about you hand that rifle over to the guy over there, the one with the red balaclava, and he can have a little looksee at what's wrong with it?"

"Ok, here you are."

She hands over the rifle, apparently oblivious to what the raiders were trying to do, and puts her hands on her hips. As he walks around fiddling with the bolt, she turns to watch him, turning her back on the leader, who had handcuffs in hand, waiting to grab her. He slowly slips towards her, and with a quick motion has both her hands in the handcuffs.

"Quick now, grab her legs and knock her out."

Jade, apparently either in a state of shock or just disinterest, calmly watches as a fist is drawn back and in one punch is knocked unconscious.

\- Jade's Perspective

A few hours later, as the sun is setting, Jade wakes up. She finds herself in the middle of a camp, in a cage that looks like it was designed for humans. As she moves slightly to look around, she becomes aware of her clothes. Or, the lack of clothes, being replaced with barbed wire which is tightly wound all over her arms, legs, chest and a few that run over her face, slicing into her with every movement. She then becomes aware of motion directly in front of her, and raises her head just enough to see the apparent leader of this group walking right up to her and looking into her eyes.

"Holy crap guys! Look at this chick! Her eyes, they are literally as red as blood. Never seen that before."

This remark is heard by most of them, who then come over and gawk at her, looking up and down her bare form for any other markings.

"Well, anybody feeling particularly evil tonight who wants to do the honors?

"I'll take her for the first night. I'll have to break her in, and considering that I'm the strongest here, and the most adept at torture, I should get a discount for teaching this young gal how things work here, you feeling me?

"Ok, I guess. But you only get a 50% discount for being the guy with the most torture experience and equipment here, so what'll it be, 25 or 50 caps?"

"Oh, definitely 50 caps, if I'm breaking her in I'll do it properly, I ain't no cheapskate. Anyway, I wanna take my time with this one."

All this was done in earshot of Jade, who still wore the calm, uninterested face that she showed when she was being knocked out. Even as the cage was opened and she was roughly forced inside and into a room, she maintained her uninterested face.

"Ok then bitch, let's get started. Wonder how long you can hold that face before crying out in pain and begging me to stop!" he says as he yanks her hair back, gazing into her eyes.

\- Narrator's Perspective

The next few weeks and months blurred into constant torture and pain, but because of necessary modifications made to her in the vault, she could bear it all without ever showing any face except her disinterested and neutral faces. Even when the raiders put her into a machine designed to pull her limbs to their limit, she just looked at them with the same face she always did.

After a while, the raiders became bored of this woman, and she was locked into her cage with barbed wire and left for days on end. The raiders hoped to break her sanity with absolutely no contact, but the truth slowly dawned on them as she endured everything they did to her. She wasn't sane to begin with. Her greeting was a façade to appear normal, but as she doesn't care to appear normal anymore, she dropped the persona.

\- Jade's Perspective

"Hey, bitch, wake up. Afraid it's game over for you now." A raider had come up to the cage and was looking at her as she woke up and looked around carefully.

"Boss has finally had enough of you, so he's gonna toss you into a Yao Guai pit for entertainment. Be a bit sad to lose you, considering just how tough you are, but oh well. I swear, you've taken so much punishment and kept going, you really are insane. Can't imagine what'd happen if you ever escaped."

The raider then turned and left, leaving Jade to ponder what a Yao Guai actually was, but figured she'd know soon enough, as two raiders came in and dragged her from the cage into a small pit, and left her standing there with barbed wire binding her everywhere except her legs.

*Obviously, they are expecting me to just aimlessly run around until I die. I just wonder whether I'll be able to beat whatever this thing is with my legs alone.*

As she stood there, a cage was dropped roughly into a cage, eliciting an enraged roaring sound from inside. As the door opened, she saw a bear-like creature walk out of the cage, eyes locked on her, the only thing nearby that it could attack. Without another moment of warning, it charged, teeth bared, expecting an easy kill.

What it got was a surprisingly athletic girl who nimbly darted off to the left, then hooked the wire on her right arm onto the side of it, and used her leverage to rip the skin away from the ribs of the Yao Guai. Once this was done, she leapt and rolled away from the creature, barely even registering the deepening wounds that were covering her body. As the beast swung at her, she rolled again, and spotted an opportunity. Rolling forward, she slammed her leg against the Yao Guai's hind leg, snapping it and causing it to fall down next to her. Next, she jumps onto its back and gouges its eyes out with the balls of her feet. As the creature roars and wildly swings around the arena, she slides underneath it, swinging her leg up through the hole she made in its skin, delivering a solid kick to its heart and lungs from through the ribs, causing it to die standing, before slowly falling down to its side.

As the raiders all look at Jade and each other, Jade scours the arena for a way out. Spotting a small gap in the wall of the arena, presumably used by raiders to get in and out to remove carcasses, she slides through and begins running, hearing the raiders furiously yelling to catch her and kill her.

As soon as she got outside, she shudders as she looks around, and spots several landmarks that direct her towards her old base before she entered the vault. Whilst walking and admiring the beautiful, snow-covered wasteland, she can't help but imagine what state she'd be in if not for those scientists in the vault, who helped her become what she is today. On her way she has to hide from groups of people who would take advantage of her current situation to capture her and trap her again. Looking down at her body, she sees that the barbed wire is still relatively loose, so she works all the wire off, except on her left arm where the wire has become so tight that when pulled it barely moves. She decides that while she could probably pull and rip all the wire off, it would serve as a memoir to how long she was trapped and leaves it on her arm. With nothing, no clothes, no equipment, splattered with blood and deepening wounds, and an arm tightly bound in barbed wire, she begins the journey towards her old home.

Well, that was the whole thing. Pretty meh, I know, but I saw somebody doing a story so I decided to do one.

Again, rate it, review it, throw your computer in the trash because of its crappiness, do all those normal things, and…THANKS FOR READING =D


End file.
